Portable controlling devices, such as for example universal remote controls, and the features and functions offered by such devices are well known in the art. Increasingly, implementations of these devices incorporate technologies such as color touch screens supporting graphical user interfaces, wireless home network compatibility, command relay stations positioned to control appliances not situated in line of sight of the controlling device, etc.
Contemporaneously, personal communication, productivity, and entertainment devices such as cellular phones, portable email devices, music players, hand-held games, etc. are also increasingly offering features such as graphical user interfaces (“GUI”) on color touch screens, wireless Internet capability, etc. Recently, manufacturers of such platforms have begun to encourage the development of native third party applications which enhance the utility of these devices.